Skullboy
by epicwinston
Summary: A teenage boy embarks on a quest for his Sensei. Unaware of what fate has in store for him. Filia X OC
1. Chapter 1

DC: Don't own Skullgirls AN: I decided to do this to improve my OC skill. My OC's bio is at the bottom.

'Ah so this is the capital of the Canopy Kingdom?' I asked myself as the Blimp slowly landed.

From what I was able to gather this place is called New Meridian. 'Odd place for my Master to send me to.' I mused to myself.

I remember that day. When he told me to embark to this place. I was training in the courtyard of the temple when my Master told me 'James head to New Meridian. I want you to meet the child who leads the black egrets. Her name is Parasoul.'

He then showed me a photo of her. He then also handed me a travel bag that had money, food and a sleeping bag.  
'You'll need to leave in the morning. Good luck my pupil.' he said as we both bowed to each other.

That next day as I began to leave for my journey into the world. My master handed me a large, brown package.  
'When you meet Parasoul hand this to her. Do not look in it under any situation okay?' he said to me.  
I smiled and nodded. And with that I left for my journey.

I got in and out of customs with no hassle. They did not even notice my blindness. Oh yes I've been blind ever since my Master saved my life. For three years I now see via even the smallest sound and the use of chi power. So don't let me hear you making a face okay?  
By now it was near noon so I headed into a nearby diner. I sat at the bar not too far away from a nice lady my own age.  
She had black hair and was wearing a round hat to cover it. Almost as if she did not want anyone seeing it.  
Also she had a very nice plump figure. It was nice to see, a girl with meat on her body and not thin as paper. And as I thought the thing she was drinking was not beer but a milkshake. I said to the bartender 'I'll have what the lady next to me is having please.'

He nodded and turned around to ready my drink. The girl turned to look at me. I was able to tell she was looking at my blind eyes.  
But just then I felt her chi. How it works is red for evil, white for netural and blue for good. But she was a purple. Confused I too turned my gaze as she looked at me with her bright eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bartender putting my drink on the counter. I paid him and tucked into my drink. Even when I was done with my drink she was still looking at me. 'You don't need eyes to see y'know.' I said with a smile.

'How did you know?' the girl asked with wide eyes that were in shock.

With a smile I turned my body to face her.  
I replied with 'You're not the first to ask. And you won't be the last.'  
In all honesty I had no idea why I was acting so cordial with this women I just met.  
Her chi was unknown to me but she seemed nice right now anyway.

Before she could respond to me however. We were cut off my a bunch of big looking thugs who all had mohawks.  
'There's the girl.' one of them said as they advanced upon her.

I was about to get out of my chair in order to deal with these thugs. Until her hat went flying and for some reason her hair started to attack them. Needless to say, I was taken aback by this as I saw the thing on her head. It had a tounge and it said 'Chumps'

That was when it hit me. The reason her chi is purple could be becasue of that thing on her head.  
One of the thugs got back up and chucked a knife right at the young lady. I jumped in and grabbed the blade by it's handle and threw it blade first onto the floor where it was embedded. Then I balanced on it with one leg. Using my Master's training I lept off the knife and curled myself into a ball.  
I went chest first into the thug who went crashing into an empty table.

I turned around to see her grabbing her hat. She was about to run but she sensed me and turned around.  
Her face, I was able to tell she was afraid. Knowing from my Master's teaching you should show kindness whenever those who need it appear. I offered a hand and made a face that said 'Let me help you.'

After how long I did not know she took my hand and we dashed out of the diner.  
Towards Parasoul, our destiny and the then unheard of to me skull heart.

Okay so here is my OC's bio.

Name: James Rand 'The Skullboy'  
Age: 16 and a half DOB: He does not remember after being saved by his master.  
Fighting style: chi-infused kung fu Likes: Training, helping people, sunny days, romance Dislikes: Chaos, kung fu being used for evil Bio: For the past three years he's lived with his unamed Master. Who he was before that is mostly unknown. Even to himself.  
Hair colour: dark blonde 


	2. Having a talk

DC: Don't own skullgirls AN: Just to let you know the fanfic will be shown mostly from my OC's POV. Unless shown otherwise.  
Oh and I'll try not to make him too powerful. Now enjoy.

By the time we stopped running it was raining and night had fallen. It made me remember that night.  
When I was saved by my Sensei from death. Walking slowly up the mountain steps, bleeding from the right part of my chest. The hail pouring on the top of my head like bullets. Feeling a warm copper liqud pouring from my mouth. Finally I gave up and fall to the ground. My gaze turned to the sky as if I were looking up to the stars above. Finally my wounds were too severe. I blacked out for what I thought was going to be forever. My last line was 'So this is what dying's like...'

A tap on my left arm brought me back to the present. I lifted my head up and saw the girl from before looking at me. 'Are you okay?' she asked me.

I nodded and said 'We should find somewhere to stay. Then we can talk.'  
She gave me return nod and pointed to a small hostel a stone throw away from where we where.  
With her still holding my hand we entered the shabby place.

'Looks cheap.' I quietly told my new companion as we got into the hostel.

I did the talking. We paid for our room and got into it with no problem.  
There was a bed, a window and a table with a chair. There was no bathroom.  
That was down the hallway. She sat down on the bed which creaked loudly and I put my wet leather coat on the table. I took the seat and turned it to face her. We were quiet for a few seconds before I said 'I'll start. My name is James.'

She was silent before she said 'Filia.'

Being nice as always I smiled and said 'Cute name.' I figured I should add in a little joke to loosen us up.

Filia smiled at this. After that I asked her in a calm, concerned tone 'So what's your story?'

She bit her lip and cried out 'I don't know! Up until the last few days I don't remember anything.'

My eyes widen at this. 'Does that have to do with that thing on your head?' I asked to her.

Filia nodded and pointed to her hat. 'When I woke up it was on my head. It called itself Samson.'

I could only open my mouth in shock. 'Can it hear us right now?'

After I said that Filia closed her eyes. As if she was senseing it hearing.  
'I don't think so. I think it's asleep right now.'

Letting out a sigh of relief I asked her to give me her hand.  
She let me hold it, it felt soft and slik-like.  
'I know how hard it is. Having a lack of memories. I'll help you. I promise you.'

A blush filled her cheeks before she nodded and thanked me with a quick peck on the cheek.  
I reacted in surprize and held a hand to my face. I then regained my composeure.  
That was my first kiss as far as I know but I did not want to show it.  
'Better get some sleep. Talk more in the morning eh?' I said to her as I took the inside of my coat and used it as a pillow on the table. I went right to sleep knowing somehow Filia would do the same.

In Filia's mind as she layed in bed:

Samson's voice entered her mind as it always did when she slept.  
'C'mon let me beat him up.' he hissed with malice.

Filia shook her head. 'No! he's a good person! He's trying to help me!' she said.

Samson gave a small laugh at this 'Good enough to get a kiss from you?'

The high schooler's brow lowered and she said 'I...It was to say thank you. Just that!'

The parasite just said in response 'Liar' as it exited her mind.

Her eyes opened in shock. The thing she saw was James sleeping on his coat.  
'He looks so peaceful. As if the world does not effect him.' she mused inwardly.  
For a long time she looked at him. His messy dark blonde covered one of his blind eyes.  
She wondered if he was looking at her right now. But she put it aside and went back to sleep.

Back to James POV:

When I left my sleep the sun was up. I felt it on my face.  
I got out of my chair and began my usual 20 morning pushups. As I finished Filia was up and looking at me. 'Early morning work out.' I told her while feeling rather awkward.

'Good morning.' she told me in a kind tone with a smile.  
The bed covers showed her plump figure, I adverted my gaze, if she saw me leering I'd start a war I won't win. Then I checked my bag.

'Filia let me ask you something? Do you know a woman called Parasoul?' I asked her as I saw the large package in my bag.

She nodded and said 'Not on a personal level. But everyone knows where she and her troops live.'

'Troops?' I asked her with a rasied eyebrow.

She repiled with 'The black egrets. They're sort of like the police here.'

I nodded and asked her to step outside so I could change my top.  
She agreed and I kept my blue jeans with my good old kung-fu shoes.  
My shirt was changed from a plain white t-shirt into a black one with a blue dragon pattern on it.

I stepped out the room to let her change but she said she was okay.  
I was confused at this. But I made no attempt to stop her.  
It's not in me to do so.  
'So why do you need to find Parasoul anyway?' she asked me as we walked down the decrept hallway.

'My master needs me to give her a parcel. He told me not to look in it.' I told her with my eyes motioning towards my bag.

As we got out the hotel Filia grabbed my right arm. I turned to face her and she breathed into my ear 'Do you think she can help us? Help me get my memories back?'

I smiled and said 'Filia can I have your hand again?'

She blushed and said 'Sure.'

I took her left hand and held it lightly.  
'If my Sensei trust this lady then she must be a good person.'

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut it off with 'And if she can't help. Then I'll stick by you until your memories come back.'

Her mouth opened wide, the face she had was a mix of shock and happiness.  
'Why?' was all she said.

Being the secret ladies man that I am. I gazed deep into her eyes with my blind ones. 'It's the kinda guy that I am. Now come on we gotta move.'  
I said with a grin.

With that we moved ever closer to our fate together.  
At that point I still knew nothing about the skull heart.  
I wonder what would have happened if I never met Filia.  
But I would not wish for that, never, ever. 


	3. A summer day

DC: Again don't own skullgirls.  
AN: don't forget to check my other stories k?  
Oh and I'm gonna try other POV's just to see what suits me best.

The day was sunny. As the pair walked down the street, many people, both young and old were wandering the streets. From where James and Filia were standing they were able to see the headquaters of Parasoul and her troops.  
'Should be a two hour walk I guess.' Filia said as she adjusted her hat to cover Samson.

The seagulls were up and flying. That must have meant we were near a beach or a port.  
'Ah it's a great day for adventure.' James said as he looked into the clear blue sky.  
Even though he was fine with his sight. James felt a sense of sadness. Not being able to see fully the hot summer day.

We began our walk to Parasoul's HQ. A little while later Samson began to speak to Filia.  
'Man why are we following this chump?' Samson asked in boredom.

Filia muttered back 'This could be a way to find out about myself and my past.'

Before they were able to talk further a cry was heard.  
James and Filia, being the good hearted people that they were,  
went to check it out. They saw a young boy, no older than seven crying his heart out. His face buried in his hands.  
James and Filia knelt down to his level. 'What's the matter?' James asked in a kind tone.

The boy looked up at them. 'My Mom...She's been away for over an hour.' he cried out.

'Okay well don't panic. We'll help you find her. Where did she go?' Filia asked with a nice smile.

'AWW! That's so cute!' Samson said to Filia with sarcasm in his voice.  
Filia shook her head to sort of annoy Samson.

The child pointed down the path to the market square.  
'She went down there. That's the last I saw of Mommy.' he said.

Filia held the boy's hand and said 'Okay come with us so you can see her.'  
The boy nodded and his tears had dried. He gave a little smile.

'What's your name son?' James asked the boy.

'Charlie.' he said in response to James.

'I'm Filia and this is James.' the high schooler said as she pointed to herself and the blind fighter.

He smiled and said 'You look like a nice couple.'  
Filia blushed and James made a noise as if he were punched in the gut.

'OHHHOHHHHHO This is rich' Samson muttered to Filia.

After that awkward situation, the three of them walked to the square. They stood in the center hoping to catch Charlie's Mother.  
'There she is!' Charlie yelled as he pointed to a 30 something women chatting with a shopkeeper.

'Let's go meet her.' James said as he walked with Filia with his hands in his pockets. Charlie ran up to his Mother in a hug.

'Oh Son I lost track of the time! I'm sorry!' his Mother cried out.

'It's okay Mommy. I'm not mad at you.' Charlie said as he looked up to his Mom.

'Thank you very much.' the boy turned around and waved to Filia and James.

'No problem take care now.' Filia said as she and James turned to leave.

When they resumed thier walk James said 'I wonder if I'd be a good parent?'

Filia was walking close to him and began to stare at him.  
'I think you would be.' she said to him in an honest tone.

James turned around and his mouth formed a smile.  
'Really?' he asked her.

Filia stopped and was silent. As if she were trying to find the right words.  
Finally she said 'Well...yeah. You're kind and...you help people in need.  
If you have kids then they would follow your example.'

James gave a larger smile and Filia's blush rose.  
'You're making me blush!' Filia said as she turned her face away from the blind fighter.

'Sorry. Shall we get moving?' James said as he motioned to the path ahead.

'Bout damm time.' Samson said to James.

James raised an eyebrow and Filia held her hat down harder on her head.  
As though to try and annoy Samson.  
'You're embarrassing me.' she said while she had her eyes closed.

Filia gave a nod and before long they reached a group of suburbs.  
As far as they were able to see, there were people running and playing.  
Birds were flying around and singing

'Hey Filia those people are wearing the same uniform as you.' James said to her as he pointed to a group of kids from the nearby school.

'Yeah I know. But I can't meet them. Not yet anyway.' Filia said as she looked down at the pavement.

'Why's that? Oh! yeah I guess so.' James said as he knew why. She had no memories of who she was before.  
She could only could only go back once all was said and done. James thought that would also mean the two of them leaveing and never seeing each other again. Little did he know that was not going to happen.

He turned and saw Filia sad and looking down at her shoes.  
His heart was hurt, he hated seeing people sad.  
Even more so if it was a women.  
'Oh don't be like that. Turn that frown upside down. As the saying goes.'  
James said this in order to cheer her up.

Filia looked up at him and gave him a small nod and an attempt at a smile.  
'I know. It's just hard right now.' was her response in return.

' *sigh* Don't be like that girl. You'll pull through.' Samson said in an assist to James attempt to cheer Filia up.

James was rather surprized, to say the least.  
Thier mixed chi gave him the impression that Samson was evil.  
Maybe it was, but not as much towards it's host Filia.  
Following up on this, James said 'It'll be okay. I promised I'd help you. When I say I'm gonna do something.  
I do it, right till the end.'  
She smiled and gave a nod. Her spirt had been restored.  
They walked through a forest. The trees and plants were in full bloom.  
Before long they were outside the fortress of the black egrets.  
There were two troops posted at the gate. James saw that there chi was blue. A good sign but James still knew they would need to be wary.  
Taking into account what Filia said, these people would be well trained. He was certain he could take a few of them but not too many.  
'Well this is it.' James said with a grin.

'I hope this will work out.' Filia said as she moved to James right.

Without thinking Filia grabbed James right hand.  
The pair stared into each other's eyes.  
That is until Samson ruined the some-what romantic moment with 'Well if she touches you, then I won't stop her.'

Filia let go of the blind fighter's hand and began to twist her strands of hair in anger.  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Samson yelled in agony.  
James laughed and waved a hand to tell Filia to stop.  
She did and looked at James with a blush.  
And so the pair walked towards the fortress.  
Thier entwined fates ever closer.

That's a wrap for now.  
Till next time.  
Fight included next chapter! 


	4. Little battle

DC: Don't own Skullgirls AN: I was going to put the fight as James and Filia vs Parasoul.  
But I changed my mind.  
I'm trying to improve this skill in order to write my Magnum opus. It's a soul calibur fanfic.

As James and Filia got nearer the gate one of the guards saw them.  
'Halt! who goes there?' they yelled as they aimed thier rifles at the two teens.

James made certain that Filia was behind him. Thier hands were in the air.  
That would ensure that she had a chance to run in case they opened fire.  
'We have a parcel for your leader Ms Parasoul.' James said as he slowly took his bag and put it on the ground in front of him.

One of the troops went and looked in the bag. The other still aiming at the pair of heroes. James felt cold sweat trickle down the back of his neck.  
True, he fought people that used guns but not like this situation.  
The soldier took out the parcel. He noticed the handwriteing on it.  
His eyes widened but it did not show in his mask.  
Finally he looked up at James and Filia.  
'You'll need to come with us. We'll take you to our leader.' he said.

The blind fighter and the high schooler gave sighs of relief.  
One soldier was in front of them, the other was behind them.  
'Don't make any sudden moves.' the soldier behind them said.  
Filia gulped, but James turned around and gave a smile to her.

They then entered the castle. The entrance hall was huge.  
Along the walls there were paintings of the royal family and the egrets. Troops were wandering around chatting about missions and the kingdom.  
The wealth needed to build this place was obivous.  
The carpet and wallpaper looked very costly also.

But James was not focusing on that.  
He had to make sure Filia got her memories back.  
Also the contents of the parcel concerned him too.  
Why was he supposed to meet Parasoul?.  
It must have been something important.  
James got himself ready for the worst.

Before long they went up a set of stairs.  
One of the troops knocked on the door.  
'Enter.' a female voice said with the tone of a leader.  
The door slowly opened to reveal a women.  
She had long red hair, her age was about 25.  
She wore a sort of jumper and she was sitting at a desk sorting paperwork.  
James noted that her chi was bright blue.  
'She must be the leader Parasoul.' James thought to himself.

Upon seeing James and Filia she rose out of her chair.  
'Ah so you must be his students then?' she said offering a hand for them to shake.

James took it but said 'Well I'm the student. This lady is here becasue I'm helping her with something.'

Parasoul turned to look at Filia.  
'And what would you need help with?' she asked.

'I have amnesia. And we thought there might be some records about my past here.'  
Filia said with hope in her voice.

Before Parasoul was able to say anything a man knocked on the door,  
Parasoul told the person to come in. He had shiny black hair and a uniform that indicated he was a captain.  
'My lady. Your Sister has just entered the castle.' he said as he gave a salute.

The leader of the egrets nodded and said 'Well to keep her busy perform operation hello ice cream.'

The man gave a salute and said 'Right away my lady. Good Evening children.'

Once he left Parasoul turned to the two teens and said 'Okay well what are your names?

'I'm James and this is Filia.' James said with a warm smile.  
Filia was behind him. Muttering for Samson to stay quiet in this important situation.

Upon hearing this Parasoul's mouth opened in shock.  
'Filia?' she asked in clearly visible shock.

Filia tilted her head 'Huh? do you know me?' she said.

Parasoul looked at her and said 'Your last name. Do you know it?'

The tension was thick. Slowly Filia shook her head.  
Parasoul sighed and said 'It's Medici. You're from the mafia...'

As soon as she said that a smoke grenade was chucked into the room. James sensed danger. He shoved Filia into a corner of the room so she would be safe.  
James felt a large strike on the top of his head. In an instant he blacked out. '...Filia...' he muttered before fainting.

After the smoke cleared James was gone. He was kidnapped.  
'James!' Filia cried out as she fell to her knees.

Parasoul yelled to the two troops 'Tell everyone to move out!  
And follow the tracer.'

The two troops saluted with a 'Yes! Right away Our Lady!'

Filia turned to look at Parasoul. A few tears fell from her face.  
Samson was still silent. Perhaps it's thinking about what to do.  
The black egrets leader said to Filia 'I had a hunch the mafia was stakeing us out. This attack proved it.  
As soon as the smoke hit I chucked a tracer on the boy.  
He struck me as the person who put other lives before his own.  
He'd take the hit for you. So I threw a tracker on him.'

Filia began to stand up. She took this all in.  
'But if they were aiming for me then...  
they would be going...'

Parasoul nodded and said 'To the mafia HQ.'

Meanwhile with James and his POV:

My senses returned to me. A large pain entered my head.  
I tried to move my hands to relive some of it.  
That failed however. Both my hands and legs were behind me.  
I was wrapped in a bag from what I knew.  
My chi sight came back to me. I saw two people in front of me.  
The chi of them were dark red.  
'They must be the ones who attacked us.' I thought to myself.  
My anger went up a little. I did not want anyone hurting Filia.  
She was a good hearted girl, regardless of who she was before.

The car stopped. I waited for those two to get me out the car.  
As soon as they opened it up I rolled away from them.  
'Who the hell's this punk?' one of the gangters asked as he got out a small blade.

The other thug got out a pair of brass kuncks and said 'Damm let's kill him quick and go back for the girl.'

I snarled and said 'You won't hurt her!'

The blade thug said in a mocking tone 'She your little Honey-bunny then?'

I grined and said 'Yeah she is.'

I charged at them. The one with the knife went for a stab at my heart.  
I got the blade inbetween my fingers and chucked it away.  
After that I followed up with a knee to the man's chin.  
He fell down to the ground as I fought with the other man.  
Not wanting to waste time I charged some of my fighting energy into my right palm. I pushed it hard onto his chest. He flew right into the nearby wall. My gaze turned to the other man. The move he was doing was a dashing roundhouse. I grabbed his heel with my right hand.  
This left his private part open to a punch from my left.  
Down he went like a sack of spuds. However there was the other one.  
He gave me a right hook. I moved back a little as he advanced.  
He went for another one but I counterd by hitting his armpit hard.  
The heart was near it, he yelped in pain and fell, defeated.

My gaze turned to the door near the carpark.  
I gulped once I saw what was in front of me.  
Many mafia goons were aiming guns at me.  
There was about 25 of them.  
'Is this it?' I muttered to myself.

One of them yelled to open fire.  
Before the triggers were pulled the last thing I said was 'Filia I'm so sorry.'

To be continued...

Next time:  
James, Filia and Parasoul VS Cerebella.  
What is Samson up to?  
TIl next chapter:  
Hair's looking at you punk 


	5. Fight!

DC: never owned Skullgirls. If I did then my OC would be the star.

Starting with James POV. Lights, cameras, action!

'So this is it?' I thought to myself as the mafia aimed thier guns at me with intent to kill.  
My mind went through the events that led me here.  
To think if I never met Filia none of this would happen.  
But I don't hate her. It was not her fault that she was with the mafia.

'Heh the things that I do for people.' I thought they would be my final words. Little did I know otherwise.

To third person view:

Just then James heard a voice yell 'Egrets Attack!'  
Several of the black egrets poured out from every spot behind James.  
They began opening fire. James lied down on the ground and rolled to the left.  
Now behind a car, he gave a large sigh of relief.

The mafia fell back to a higher part of the building.  
James got out of his hiding spot and saw Parasoul and two of her troops's chi cuffing the two goons that James beat the crap out of.  
'Nice work Mr James.' Parasoul said with an impressed smile.

The blind fighter smiled but was taken by surprize by Filia.  
She just took him down and had him in a big hug.  
'Oh James I'm so glad your safe!' she cried out as tears poured onto James dragon shirt.  
James was having some trouble breathing. Due to Filia's plump body right on his lungs.  
This had been proven more with her bust on his chest.

'Nice to be...with you Filia...But I'd like to get up...Please.' James said as he battled for air.  
Filia noticed this and helped James back up. James noticed that Samson was not talking.  
By now he should have done a quip or a pipebomb or something like that.

'Samson has been rather quiet lately.' Filia said as if she knew what James was thinking.  
Filia was drying her tears as she looked at James.

Parasoul coughed and this got James saying 'How did you find me?'

The leader of the egrets pointed to the chest of James.  
There was a small red dot on it. James muttered 'Subtle.'  
and he took in his right palm and crushed it.

Parasoul turned back to the two troops who cuffed the goons.  
'Take them back to HQ. Deal with them later.' she said.  
The two troops saluted her and dragged them back to a van.

Just then Filia grabbed James by his right arm.  
She led him out of the car park to the main building.  
Parasoul noticed and ran after them.

As they reached the foyer they saw it became a mini war zone.  
The place looked expensive and there were paintings of the many heads of the Medici. But now most of them had gun shots in them.  
There was a gun fight going on.

Parasoul was able to catch up to the two teens.  
'Get Down!' she yelled as she pushed them to the ground with her following suit.

Gunfire was blazing all above them. James made sure Filia was okay and turned to Parasoul. She pointed to a large elevator not too far away.  
'Follow me and stay close! Parasoul yelled as they started to crawl towards the elevator.

As they moved around the foyer James was right next to Filia.  
The blind fighter does not see exactly but he was able to notice Parasoul's figure. He wretched his eyes from the sight.  
He felt a tap on his right arm. James turned to see Filia looking at him.  
Before she said anything James said 'Now is not the time Filia!'

After getting behind Parasoul's troops the trio made it into the huge elevator.  
The doors shut and they roze up the floors.  
'So where are we heading?' James asked Parasoul as was catching his breath.

Parsoul rubbed her forehead and said 'To the top floor. The boss will be at the top.  
No doubt with records of Filia's past.'  
Filia rose a hand up and said 'Wait if I'm related to the mafia.  
Then I could take over it right?'  
Parsoul nodded and said 'You might. But do you want to?'  
Before Filia could say yes or no James stood in front of her and said 'If your going to go after her next.  
Then you'll have to fight me first.'  
Parasoul smiled but before she could talk she was cut off by something. No, someone crashing into the large glass elevator.  
'Sorry folks but your show's over!' a women yelled.  
James and co looked at her. She had a low cut dress which showed her clevage.  
She had mint green hair and had a grin on her face. In her left hand she was twirling a sort of hat.  
'Who the hell are you?' James said as he did two things. One he made sure Filia was safe behind him , second he pointed a finger at the intruder.  
The women gave a cocky smile and did a bow. As if she were a preformer.  
'Cerebella's the name. Breaking bones is my game.' Cerebella said as she ended her bow.  
James noticed that her chi was good. 'Why then is she serving the mafia?' James thought to himself.  
'Give it up you're outnumbered.' Parasoul said as she took her living umbrella and entered a fencing stance with it.  
Filia chucked off her hat and her hair went wild and moved around her head.  
James turned around to Filia. 'Samson's not talking but I can still use the power.'  
she said to him as she too got into a fighting stance.  
He mused to himself about who was in control, Filia or Samson?  
James gave a heavy sigh. He did not want anyone to get hurt.  
His Sensei told him that fighting only breeds more fighting.  
James kung fu was to only be used for the greater of good.  
'Let's fight her one at a time.' James said as he entered his stance. 'It's show time!' Cerebella yelled as she put on her hat.  
Right after that it shot out large arms and James was shocked.  
In fact so was Filia. Parasoul was not on the other hand.  
'I've seen you in the circus. Your acts are rigged.' she said in a mocking tone.  
Cerebella got angry and used her large hat hands to fly towards her.  
Seeing this Parasoul swung her brolly and a yellow orb formed in the air.  
'Explode Kreig!' Parasoul yelled as she made it explode.  
Cerebella saw this and blocked it. However she was forced to land back on the ground.  
'Now James!' Parasoul yelled as she lept back.  
The blind fighter ran in with a dashing kick. His foot nailed the circus girl in the chest and she went flying back to the other side of the elevator. 'Lucky shot.' she muttered as she did a ukemi.  
Not slowing down, James ran towards her for a combo.  
Cerebella grabbed one of the arms of her hat.  
She yelled 'Spin to win!' and spun the hat's arms rapidly.  
James got caught in it and went flying into the glass window.  
It cracked heavily but James did not go through it.  
Filia gave a sigh of relief. James shook his head and got back up slowly.  
James infused his hands with some chi power. They glowed a light red.  
'What's with the light show?' Cerebella asked as her hat cracked it's kunckles.  
James did not give an answer to her. He again ran towards her but just as Cerebella's hat threw out a right hook he stopped. He thrust his left palm foreward.  
It did not touch the circus girl. But despite that she was sent flying backward.  
'How did you do that?' Filia asked to her fellow teen.  
James said 'Power of chi.'  
Just then he grabbed the back of his head in pain.  
Cerebella saw this and dashed towards James.  
Filia knew James would not be able to defend himself.  
She rolled foreward. Her hair becoming sharp.  
Knocking Cerebella over like a bowling pin.  
Parasoul fired a projectile from her umbrella to protect James 'Naplam shot!' she cried out Cerebella recovered and muttered 'On the ropes.'  
Getting an idea she took her hat. Whose hands were formed in a straight line.  
She flung it and it spun like a helicoptor rotor.  
Filia ducked under it. However Parasoul was not so lucky. It wacked her hard on the side of her head. She fell to the ground. Catching her breath and clearing the cobwebs Parasoul was out for the moment.  
The hat flew back around behind Filia. It's large right hand grabbed Filia.  
If only Samson was talking. Filia would have been warned. Cerebella grabbed the left hand of her hat and begun to spin the hat.  
'Get ready for a show stopper!' she cried out as she flung the hat into the air.  
James finally regained his chi sight. That wack on the head removed it for a while.  
Then he saw what Cerebella had in mind. As the hat was in the air she balanced a sword on her foot.  
Filia would be impaled on it if he did not do something.  
Desperate James channeled his chi into his whole body.  
With this he hovered just off the floor.  
Now in a haste he dashed towards the circus actor with a blue arua around him.  
She never saw him coming. He grabbed her back and threw her high into the air.  
After this he followed up with a number of precise kicks in mid-air.  
'This is one of the most powerful moves my Sensei showed me.' James inwardly said to himself.  
At the peak of the jump James grabbed Cerebella and chucked her across the room.  
She went right into the nearby wall. Her body upside down. After that she fell to the floor with a heavy thud.  
Knocked out cold. The fight was over. James landed down on the floor and ran to catch Filia.  
The hat had become small now. She landed in his arms but her plump body and above average weight made him bend his knees a little. 'Sorry I'm a little heavy.' Filia said as she rested in James arms.  
'Shhh. Don't say that.' James muttered to her as they stood still.  
The world around them just vanished for a second or two.  
Filia looked deep into the blind teen's eyes.  
James noticed just how close thier mouths were to each other.  
They moved slowly together until a beeping noise cut them off.  
Parasoul got back up as the elevator doors sild open.  
They arrived at the head office.  
That's all for now.  
Next chapter I'll try to make a move list for James.  
Bye Bye!


	6. What!

AN: Sorry about last chapter.  
It was not meant to look like that at the end.

The elevator came to a halt as it reached the main office.  
Parasoul rushed into the room with her hand gun out.  
There was a man sitting at a desk. That is until he ducked under it.  
'Give it up! Put your hands above your head nice and slowly!' she yelled.

The man slowly rose out of the desk. His hands were not above his head however.  
'I know who you are. Vitale. Son of the don.' Parasoul said as she slowly moved foreward.

She went on with 'You're under arrest for crimes upon humanity. Also for tax evasion.'

The man called Vitale folded his arms and said 'Oh really? I don't think so.'

Parasoul put a walkie talkie to her mouth and said 'Number 13 take the shot!'

Just then a bullet shot zipped right past Vitale's right ear.  
Filia jumped in shock and James made sure she was behind him.  
Vitale screamed in fear and put his hands over his head.  
'Alright arrest me. Chuck me in the brig. I don't care!' he cried out in terror.

Parasoul put the handcuffs on him. Two of her troops took him and Cerebella down the elevator.  
Right after that she rushed over to the computer on the desk.  
'Ok let's see if there's any records about you, Filia.' Parasoul said as she sat down and turned the computer on.

'See if you can find anything on me too.' James said as he sat on the tiled floor.  
He needed to catch his breath. Using his chi too quickly took a lot of effort.

Parasoul began typing as Filia joined James in sitting down.  
'Thanks for saving me back there.' Filia told James with a smile.

'It's okay. You would have done the same thing in my spot.' James said with a nod of his head.

'Okay still no luck finding about you Filia.  
But I've found other mafia bases here.' Parasoul said as she kept typing on the computer.

James and Filia got up and walked over to it.  
Filia gasped and said 'This is huge!'

James nodded and said 'We could take them down with this!  
They use evil methods to get what they want.'

Not too far from here was a cat woman. On a building two stone throws away. On closer look however her eyes were missing. They were near the window where James was at. She was seeing everything. 'Purr. I was going to break in to see those files.  
But I love it when it's easy, lemon squeezy.' she muttered as she layed down on the rooftop.

Just then a tremor happened. All the city shook.  
Samson finally spoke with 'It's time.' this was in a haunting voice.

Ms. Fourtune quickly recalled her eyeballs as she sensed danger.  
Parasoul quickly pulled out her walkie-talkie and said 'Number 13! Report!'

There was no response. Just then the room filled with smoke and the glass broke.  
A sound was heard as James felt a sting on his left leg. It was a syringe.  
Instantly he felt slugish. 'A drug!' he shouted as he yanked it out of his leg.  
He looked up to see a women dashing at him. The only thing he was able to remember was short blue hair before he blacked out.

DUN Dun dun!  
That's that. Now for James's move set.

Chi charge James focuses his energy. Complete with blue aura.  
down + down + Punchx3 Fills up super gauge.  
Cannot be EX'd

Gut punch QCB + Punch A short 1 inch-punch to the belly.  
Crumble state if connects. Unsafe on block.  
EX version is.

Dragon's advance QCF + Kick A dashing kick. Think Cage from Mortal Kombat with this.  
EX version casues a wall bounce.  
Normal does a hard knockdown. Cancels from Gut punch.

Dragon's flight SRK + Punch James leaps into the air with his hands doing a cutting motion.  
Dragon punch. EX version comes with a dive kick.  
Can cancel from Gut punch.

Chi travel Mist step motion.  
James dashes foreward with chi around him.  
Goes past projectiles and normals.  
Can't be EX'd Cancel into any move shown above.

Dragon's bite QCF + Punch Rekka style attack. Chain up to 3 times.  
EX is safe and hits 4 times.

Supers:  
Dragon's might QCF X2 + Punch Costs 1 bar. James enters a state in which all moves are EX version.  
Lasts 20 seconds. Can cancel from and into Gut punch and into Dragon's bite.

Pure Kung fu combo QCF X2 + Kick Costs 1 bar. James preforms a powerful 8 hit combo.  
Ends with hard knockdown. Unsafe if blocked.  
Cancels from Dragons bite and Gut punch.

Forbidden move: Final fire, all expired.  
720 motion + Punch X3 Costs 4 bars. Grapple.  
James throws his rival into the air.  
A show then happens with James kicking them in thier back while in mid air. Ends with him throwing them back to earth.  
Cannot be canceled.

Other notes: Has the third lowest health in the game.

Quotes:

Pre battle:  
(Throws bag away and enters fighting stance) 'Can you keep up with me?'  
'Sorry Sensei no way outta this.'  
'I'm ready to face you!'

Vs Filia:  
James: 'Do we have to do this?'  
Filia: 'There's no other option.'

Vs Parasoul:  
'It's an honor.'

During battle:  
'I'm hard to hit!' (During chi travel)  
'Not a chance!' (During block)  
'Eat that!' (During EX gut punch)  
'Forgive me...You may not survive this!' (During Forbidden move)  
'The power of chi!' (During Dragon's might)  
'Take my place.' (During tag out)  
'Prepare yourself!' (During tag-in)  
'HAAAAAATA!' (During pure kung-fu combo)  
'My...sight' (During defeat)  
(grabs eyes in pain)  
'I can't see!' (If lost by time out)

Victory quotes:  
(Does a bow then forms chi around him)  
'You lack power!'  
'A good fight in all aspects!'  
'Sensei...Did you watch me!'  
'Forgive me Filia' (Win vs Filia)  
'Did I expect too much?' (Win vs Parasoul) 


	7. Sadness

James awoke with a searing headache. He was slow to open his eyes.  
Seeing only half-way he noticed the lights were all out.  
He was in the same room as before, that much he knew for certain.  
Letting out a painful groan, he got up slowly to his full 5'6 height.  
The first thing he noticed was Filia was absent. Kidnapped. With a heavy sigh he punched the ground with his right hand.  
'Why? She did nothing to deserve it or any of this.'  
The blind teen felt small tears escape from his eyes.

He let one fall onto his left thumb.  
'How can this be? My eyes don't work like this?' he muttered.

Just then he heard voice from behind him 'It becasue she's someone you care about.'

James turned around to face the intruder.  
It was a women with cat like ears. Her outfit showed off her body. James could see that her chi was bright blue.  
He lowered his defense slightly. He had to be sure she was not a danger.  
'Who are you!' he asked the lady.

The lady gave a cat like grin and said ' . And your friend can't get into any morgue danger.'

James felt cold sweat trickle down his neck 'And why is that?' he asked.

sighed and said 'She was abducted. By a women.  
Goes by the name of Valentine.  
But trust me, she's far from sweet.'

Just then Parasoul began to wake up.  
saw this and got ready to leave.  
'Wait, do you know where I could find them?' James asked her with a hint of despair in his voice.

stopped just short of jumping out the window.  
She turned around and said 'Valentine's a naughty nurse. Try to follow the smell and sight of blood.  
That's where I would start. Neow I gotta go.'

With that the cat thief lept out of the window and into the night.  
James helped Parasoul to her feet and told her the situation.  
'Filia's been taken! What do we do?' he said to her.

The egret leader sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
'Well don't worry. My troops can do a sweep of this place for clues.'

After that, James was outside the building in an egrets jeep.  
A blanket was draped around his neck and he drank a milkshake.  
It made him think of Filia. He was silent as he shut his blind eyes.  
He hoped Filia was okay. He felt weak, Filia was in danger and he was not able to do a damm thing. 'Not yet anyway.' he thought to himself. The blind teen debated running away. Sneaking off to find her on his own. But he did not have any idea where to find her.

'Besides that lady said to follow the blood.' he mused to himself.  
As soon as he heard himself say that, however he had a sort of vison.  
It was a body. It was unable to be seen. However it soon turned into that of Filia. Blood adorned her mouth and outfit. Samson looked dead and floppy.  
Her eyes without pupils, just like his own.

'Why? Why did you not save me?' he heard her say in an echo.

The blind teen felt the sting of the salty tears again.  
He could do nothing for Filia, the only thing he did do was let his tears fall.

James felt a tap on his forehead and opened his eyes.  
He saw the chi of Parasoul.  
'We checked the office. DNA trace showed that Filia was taken by a women I know all too well.' she said as she sat down next to him.

'And who is it?' James said as he narrowed his blind eyes.

Parasoul took a deep breath, as if she were getting ahold of her anger.  
Slowly she said 'Her name's Valentine. She serves the skull heart in causing chaos.'

James now knew what Valentine was doing, but he knew nothing about the other subject.  
'What's the skull heart?' he asked.

Parasoul looked at James in shock.  
'What! How can you not know about it?'

James turned his gaze and said 'I've been...out of touch with the world events.  
He chose not to mention his memory loss.

Parasoul shook her head and said 'Well I know it all too well.'

James noted that she seemed uncomfortable.  
Almost as if she did not want to talk about this subject.  
The blind teen was about to tell Parasoul it was okay not to talk about it.  
However she went on with 'The skull heart grants a wish to any women who finds it.  
However if it finds any malice on negative intent, then it twists the wish.'

James tilted an eyebrow at this and asked Parasoul to continue.  
'There was a war going on, between the canopy kingdom and two other countries.  
The Queen, my Mother found the skull heart and wished for peace.'

Parasoul was starting to look sad. James saw that small tears were around Parasoul's eyes.  
He then asked her in a polite tone 'What happened then?'

The egrets leader took a deep breath and said 'It turned her into a monster. Everyone stopped thier war to deal with her. Not a day goes by that I don't think about it.'

James was silent, he gave no response to this sad tale.  
He then noticed his bag was nearby.  
Inside was the large parcel that he was to give Parasoul.

Slowly he handed it to her 'My Sensei wanted me to hand this to you.'

Parasoul opened it and began to read through it.  
James took the chance to change into a new top.  
He wore his classic white gi. He had a feeling he would be in for a major fight soon.  
The blind teen cenched a hand into a fist.  
'Filia...I'll save you.' he muttered as he put his leather coat back on.

Parasoul got up and gave some orders to the driver.  
She then said to James 'We know where to find Filia.'

James asked her how she found out.  
She looked at the parcel and said 'Your Sensei gave us the location of the skull heart.  
Valentine took Filia and she serves the skull heart.'

James clicked the dots together and said 'Two birds and one stone. I like it.'

With that the troops rolled out. James kept hoping that Filia was okay.  
When all of this was over he would make it up to her.  
'Guess I need to save the girl.  
And maybe get a kiss.' the blind teen hoped to himself.

So after this story is over I'm going to do a story set after this.  
Let's just say it has James, Filia and the hot summer sun.


	8. Damzel

The heavy rain poured endlessly on the egrets convoy.  
James looked out the window. He prayed that Filia was okay.  
However the jeep stopped with a scrape of the tires.  
'Princess, we have a flat tire.' the driver said.

James was unable to belive his bad luck.  
Right now Filia could be dying.  
'I'll get the spare one. It's on the back right?' James said as he exited the jeep. As he shut the door he noticed something.  
It was a thin red line of blood. The line went right into a dark hallway.

'Follow the blood.' James thought.

He debated on what to do.  
Opening the door of the jeep he said to Parasoul 'Look at that trail of blood.' James said as he pointed to it.

'What about it?' Parasoul asked with a lifted eyebrow.

'My gut feelings tell me that's something related to the skull heart is there.'  
James said as he kept his head in the jeep to avoid getting rain on it.

Just then a crash was heard from the hallway. Following this was a loud scream.  
'Filia!' James yelled knowing somehow that it was her.  
He flung his coat off and dashed into the hallway. A door was at the end of it.  
Not slowing down James flung it open. It shut behind him right after that.  
Quickly he tried it, it was locked. He cursed under his breath.  
But he remembered why he was here. He lept down the set of nearby steps and ran towards the next door. He noted that the whole place smelled dank and copper like.  
After shoulder tackeling another door he reached the center room.  
What he saw may haunt him for the rest of his days.

Filia was hanging from a metal wire. Her torso was wrapped by it.  
Samson was trying to cut through it, without much luck.  
Down below was a trash compactor, waiting to crush the girl.  
Filia saw the blind hero and cried out for him to help.  
'Kid! Up the ladder! There's a lever controlling this cable.' Samson yelled out to James.

James spinted up the ladder. He noticed the lever that Samson pointed out.  
He grabbed it and began to pull the pair up.  
'Hold on! You're gonna be okay!' he yelled out.  
The place James was on was a large metal square.  
Around the edges were rails. The lever was in the center of the square.  
As James kept pulling Filia up to safety, he heard a large sound of metal on metal.

He turned to see a girl. She was a year younger than him. However James did not know that due to the mask covering her face. Behind her was a ninja star like object.  
All in all she looked like a monster from a cheap b monster movie.  
'Kill...Kill!' she cried out as she made her way to chop James's head off.

James's eyes went wide as she lept into the air. The thing on her back enabled her to fly towards him. James quickly rolled to the left.  
'Don't worry! I'll save you!' he cried out to Filia.  
The lab girl landed on the ground, but before she did anything James did his chi step and followed up with a heavy left kick to her ribcage. Not slowing down he followed up with a kick to the back of the head with the same leg. She was knocked down and James took the chance to lift Filia and Samson higher.

'Keep us high! I'm cutting this rope as fast as I can.' Samson yelled as he worked on the rope.

'James! Behind you!' Filia yelled as the girl got up for another attack.

The blind fighter turned to face her again. Her chi was bright blue.  
But James could not focus on that right now. He went for a straight right,  
however she crouched and some electricity went around her.  
James was nailed hard after that by two punches at once. He stumpled back and held his stomach.  
Unable to guard he was grabbed by her and flung across the square. He went head first into the railing.  
However he used his chi to from a sort of shield to lessen the impact. He then stood on top of the rail.  
Painwheel ran towards him. He took two steps to go off the rail. Before Painwheel did anything, James preformed his Dragon's bite. 'Take that!' he cried out as the last hit nailed her in her navel.  
That was sure to have broken something, a rib or two.  
She got up and lept off the platform.

James took the chance to lift Filia higher.  
'Give me some more time kid! I'm halfway!' Samson yelled.

Filia was safer now. James gave a quick sigh of relief.  
However his hearing picked up Painwheel behind him.  
She shot out a bunch of nails right at the blind teen.  
He performed a backfilp to dodge them.  
James then got a crazy idea. One of the nails was right in front of him and was between him and the lever. Samson noticed what James had in mind.  
'Kid! You're crazy!' he yelled.

James smiled and said 'Well I'm glad. Otherwise this might not work!'

He lept high into the air via using the nail as a springboard.  
The training his Sensei instilled in him was used here.  
At the peak of his jump he excuted a backfilp in the air.  
Following this he did a dive kick with his right leg.  
His dirty blonde hair flew as much Filia's.

The dive kick hit the platform but just missed Painwheel.  
James had no look of shock or terror on his face.  
Right after he landed Painwheel began to ready an attack that would cut the blind hero's head off. Just then a shockwave happened around the area where James landed. Painwheel was knocked back into the railing.  
'Chi don't fail me now.' James muttered as he grabbed the lever and used his chi enhanced power to lift up Filia right to the ceiling.

'Just a little more...Got it!' Samson yelled as the ropes around Filia broke.  
Filia let out a scream as she fell down. Samson turned himself into a pair of wings.  
James knew she was safe. He just had to deal with this girl now.

The blind hero dashed towards Painwheel.  
However she shot out a spike from her right arm.  
James was not able to dodge it.  
'Damm it!' he cursed out as it went into his belly.

Painwheel then prepared to turn her star into a saw blade.  
Try as he might James could not free himself.  
When all seemed lost and James was about to accept his fate.  
He heard a familar voice cry out 'Gregor Samson!.'

Filia and Samson rushed right into the girl with heavy force.  
James was glad they just saved him but there was a problem.  
'I'm still stuck to that girl.' as soon as James knew that he was yanked along with them.  
The three of them, or should I say four if you count Samson went crashing into through the railing and out a window.

The heap of them landed right in a big puddle.  
Thankfully the rain had stopped at this point.  
James was now able to remove the wire and gave a sigh of relief.  
'Okay if you're awake, say something.' he said aloud to the other two girls.

'That was kinda fun.' Filia muttered to the blind teen.

James smiled and said 'Yeah, but next time let's do something more safer.'

Painwheel was out for the count. Most likely due to Filia's above average wieght crushing her. James chuckled as he thought about it happening in slow motion. The blind teen looked at where he was stabbed.  
He slowly got up, the back of his gi was soaked right through.  
He was bleeding quite a bit. He put his hand over it and told Filia about it.  
Before they did anything however Parasoul walked up to them.

'What the hell happened to you kids?' she asked in shock.

Filia was checking that Painwheel was out cold.  
James just pointed to his stab wound and said 'Oh nothing much. Just saving a lady in need and trying not to get killed in four different ways.'

The blind teen would give a laugh at this.  
If it were not for his wounds.  
James turned to look at Filia.  
Samson was rather quiet and Filia was looking intently at Painwheel.  
'What's the matter?' James asked in nice tone.

Filia frowned and said 'I don't know. I think I know this person.  
But I can't put my finger on it.'

Parasoul looked at Painwheel and said 'Well I'll have my troops bring her in.  
Maybe we can check her DNA to see who she is.'

She then went on with 'Let's get you guys in the medvan.  
We'll talk later.'

With that Painwheel was taken to a prison cell van.  
James and Filia were put in a medvan.  
After they were checked and thier bruises were taken care of,  
they sat on a bench near the van.  
'The moon's out.' Filia muttered to James.

The blind teen gave a sigh and said 'I can't see it.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Filia said.

James turned to face Filia. He stared only at her angel like face.  
The bright blue chi filled James's other vision.  
Likewise Filia looked deep into James's pupiless eyes.  
'I don't remember the last time I shut my eyes.' James said with his voice breaking.

Slowly Filia wrapped her arms around James's torso.  
Noticeing what she had in mind, James buried his head into Filia's right shoulder. 'I guess now would be a good time.' the blind teen whisphered to Filia as he closed them for the first time in a long time.  
The girl with no memory sighed and slowly pressed her lips onto the dark blond hair of James. She then shut her eyes too, for now anyway.  
Parasoul noticed them and gave them some peace and quiet.  
She decided to contact her Sister to check up on her.

Samson was silent, but in his mind he said 'The skull heart will soon be mine.'

Well that's that.  
What is Samson planning?  
Is James going to survive.  
Can Filia be okay after all this is over.

Tune in next time. 


	9. A dream

DC: Don't own Skullgirls.

James forgot the outside world as he rested with the girl known as Filia. Soon after that a dream entered his mind.

The blind teen awoke on a grassy field with the sun out.  
A cool and nice wind brushed his below ear length dark blonde hair.  
But the oddest thing was his sight. He could see clear as day.  
'Did I get my eyes changed?' James said aloud to himself.

As he looked down he saw a shadow. His gaze went up,  
Parasoul was hovering down to him with her umbrella.  
James had to blink, this was very odd considering where he was not long ago. She landed right in front of him.  
Parasoul was saying things to James, but it was pure babble.  
James just had a look of confusion on his face.

Sighing, Parasoul nailed James on the jaw with Krieg.  
James lost his balance and fell to the ground.  
As he got back up to hit Parasoul back he saw the location change. He was now on a white and sandy beach. The ocean looked wide and clear.  
He felt a tap on his back. The not blind teen turned expecting another hit.  
However it was Filia standing there. Her outfit was a ruby red two piece.

'Like what you see?' Filia asked with a teaseing grin.  
James took a step back to see her full figure.  
Samson was still on her, but her legs were beyond words.  
Her curves looked pure and divine. James had to gaze in awe.

He then blinked and his location changed again.  
James was in the middle of a boxing ring.  
His rival was Painwheel. However James was winning the battle. The bell rung and James went back to his corner. Filia was there giving him water.  
Samson was barking advice to him like 'C'mon kid! Stay on the attack and don't let em smack back!'

James was going to end it in one move.  
As soon as the bell rang, James dashed towards Painwheel.  
She was so stunned she could not do a thing.  
He did an oddly familar move. It was a rising uppercut that a guy in a white karate gi was known for doing.

Painwheel went down like a sack of spuds.  
The bell rang and James raised a fist in victory.  
Filia got into the ring and tackeled him in happiness.

The wind was knocked out of him.  
He reopened his eyes to see Filia again.  
She was wearing a long red dress.  
James looked down at his own attire.  
It was a sharp tuxedo. They were in a large room with the lights turned low. The floor was tiled. A jukebox was nearby and James's body moved on it's own.  
The song that he picked was I don't want to set the world on fire by the ink spots.

'Is this real?' James thought to himself.  
He held Filia's hands and they began to slow dance.  
Filia had a graceful smile on her lips as they spun slowly on the spot.  
Even Samson looked nice. The hair was long and straight instead of the usual.  
James then found himself singing along to the words of the song.  
As he sang them Filia smiled happliy at him.

Just then Filia pushed a door near them.  
It led to a balcony with the full moon in clear wiew.  
The pair of them leaned on the rail and basked in the coolness of the night air. James could not stop looking at the moon.  
He was actually able to see it. Then he felt a finger on his chin.  
James turned to face Filia, thier faces and lips ever closer.

'mes...James!' a voice James heard yell.

His chi sight re-opened.  
James noticed he was in a bed.  
Filia was near the window, opening some curtains.  
The blind teen felt the sun on his skin. That meant it was morning.  
'Did you sleep well? I heard you singing a song' Filia asked James.

The blind hero got up and said 'Filia trust me. You don't wanna know.'

That's that.  
I wanted to add in a bit of humor.  
And yes this was a dream of James's desire.  
But that will happen in the story after this one.  
Making the nezt chapter ASAP.


	10. Rooftop

James rose out of the bed.  
He grabbed his blue jeans with his old kung fu shoes.  
Filia saw James's well toned chest. He got this with his hard earned training from his old Sensei. She let out a gasp when she took in that sight. 'What too shocking for ya?' Samson asked in a mocking tone.

'Be quiet Samson!' Filia said to him.

James turned to look at them.  
He let out a small chuckle at this scene.  
'So what's happening now?' he asked Filia.

Filia sighed and leaned on the wall. Samson rose himself so he would not get sqaushed. 'Well...Do you remember last night? When I said I knew that girl?' she asked him.

James let out a nod and she repiled with 'Her name's Carol. She was my best friend before...You know.' Filia pointed at Samson.

Getting an idea James said to Filia 'Do you remember what happened when you were kiddnapped?'

Samson repiled with 'Nope. That bitch with the blue hair nailed us hard. Not even had time to yell at her.'

James knew they were meaning Valentine. He thought about what he was doing.  
The package had been sent, he could return home to his Sensei.  
But he had a feeling that something was not right. He placed his left hand on his forehead and rubbed it slowly. 'What time is it?' he asked the pair of them.

'About 10:00 AM why?' Filia said to him.

James put on a blue jersey and gave a happy smile 'It's a nice day. Gonna enjoy the sun.' he said to Filia.

With that he left the room. After asking some troops where the rooftop was the blind teen entered the roof to the castle. It was a clear blue sky with a bright and large sun. This was when the blind teen gave a heavy sigh.  
'This great day and I can't see it. Heh well at least I can stare at the sun.'  
Looking back, James was blind for as long as he was able to remember.  
The first thought he had when woke up in hie Sensei's temple was pain.

He recalled screaming out in agony. There was only sheer darkness.  
But slowly he got used to his sight the way it was. James even joked about how it was an advantage in battle. Spraying his eyes had no effect on him.  
He was fine in pitch blackness as well. But still, there were times when he felt sad about it.  
But he would get rid of it. The only way he knew how, by training.

The blind teen did a few streches before he got ready. James preformed kata after kata of his fighting style. His blue chi wrapped around his fists as he punched the air.  
Filia heard the sounds and went to investigate. She was silent as she watched him.  
The girl heard Samson saying something, but it was lost as she saw the passion that James had for his fighting art. Eventually, James stopped with a backfilp which was then followed by a high uppercut that lifted the blind teen off the floor.  
He landed and gave a sigh of relief. 'That felt good.' he said unaware of Filia standing there.

Sighing he lied down and put his hands behind his head. If he could see then he would be looking at the clouds above. Filia smiled and walked up to James. She blocked the sun with Samson.  
James looked up in shock. 'Did you see me just now?' the blind teen asked her.

'Yep and we saw you making an ass out of yourself.' Samson said to James.

'Ignore him. I thought it was quite cool.' Filia said with a larger grin.

James let out a smile. There was a small blush on his cheeks. He felt somewhat shy when Filia was watching him. That might have been due to how he trained alone or with his Sensei. He knew a thing or two about love. His Sensei taught him on how it gives even the smallest thing great power. 'Too bad I can't really see you.' he muttered.  
But he let it go and just took the chance to see this cute looking girl.

'You wish you could.' Samson said aloud.

Filia said nothing as she shut James eyes with her right hand.  
'I can still see your chi.' James said with a grin.

After that the day went rather normal. Well as normal as it could be anyway.  
James sat alone in his room. He watched the sun set in the distance from his window.  
Just then he heard a mumble outside his door. He slowly went near the door.  
Could it be Valentine, back to finish her job?  
Or had Carol AKA Painwheel escaped to kill James. The blind teen's heart was in his neck.  
He flung open the door, he expected a gory end for him.

However it was none of them. It was Filia standing there while swaying from side to side.  
Her cheeks were rosy and Samson was awfully quiet. 'Can I help you Filia?' James asked out.

'Hic...Got any boozee?' she muttered out.

The blind teen lifted an eyebrow at this. Filia was not acting like her normal self.  
'Did you and Samson have a fight?' he asked her.

Filia staggered into the arms of James. 'No...Hic...' she repiled

It was then James smelt Filia. Both she and Samson were smelling of alcohol.  
He could smell it a lot more on Samson then Filia however.  
Filia was then drooling on his white t-shirt. James felt this and began to shudder.  
'Let's get you to bed.' James said despite inwardly knowing that he would not be able to reason with her.

'I don wanna go to bed...hic' Fillia said aloud.

James would have lifted her up. But she did weigh quite a bit.  
True she was not overweight, but it would be a hassle.

'Hey Mister wonderful! Look at me!.' Filia sang out.

Before James said a word Filia fell to the bed with a thump.  
The blind teen gave a sigh. On one hand Filia was asleep and not acting stupid.  
But on the other she was now using his bed. 'Guess I'm sleeping at the desk tonight.' James muttered.  
He knew if he slept in that bed he could face the wrath of Samson.

James grabbed the unused pillow and flung it on the center of the desk.  
He glanced at Filia one last time before heading to sleep.

And for James and Filia, the troubles of their universe was put aside. For now. 


	11. Owari: enter the dungeon

James awoke to the early sun beaming onto the back on his dark blonde hair.  
He heard a rapid knock on the door. He lept out of the chair and swung the door.  
It was a black egret troop standing there. 'Mister James have you seen the Younger Sister of the Princess?!' he yelled.

James had to shake his head to say no. 'What's going on?' he asked.

As soon as he said that Parasoul was at the doorway and noticed Filia using the bed of James.  
She gave him a look that said 'Oh really?'

The blind teen lifted his hands and said 'It's not what you think. If it was I would start a war I would not win.'

Getting back to the situation Parasoul said 'We belive that my Sister has been taken.'

'Do you have any idea who took her?' James asked.

Parasoul nodded and muttered 'Valentine.'

'I'll meet you outside. Let me wake Filia up.' James said as Parasoul and her troops prepared for thier mission.

He then debated on how to go about this task. If Samson was not there he would go for a peck on the cheek.  
James kicked the bed twice. Filia awoke with a jump and Samson was alert. She then slumped back down and said 'Samson..You drank too much again.' she muttered in anger.

'I apologize but there's a situation. Parasoul's Sis was abducted by a person we know too well. The blue haired lady.' James said in a manner like Parasoul.

Samson stood up and let Filia act as the hair as he said 'That bitch! C'mon kids we got a punk to deal with.'

'Samson let me stand up.' Filia said.

Filia regained her balance and James followed them out the door.  
They met Parasoul outside of a jeep. After getting inside Parasoul said 'You can leave if you want. I won't think any less of you.'

The blind teen shook his head and responded with 'Nope you saved me before and I'll return the favor.'

Filia nodded and said 'This Valentine is an evil person. We need to take her down.'

James followed up with 'Do we have any idea where we can start?'

'They were sighted near the curch.' Parasoul told them with folded arms.

'Odd place to go.' Filia said as Samson muttered in agreement.

'So what's the plan?' James asked as the jeep kept bumping down the road.

Parasoul sighed and said 'We can't reason with Valentine. Our only hope is to make sure we save my Sister in time.'

James gave a hopeful grin and said 'Don't worry. Nothing bad's gonna happen on my watch.'

The jeep came to a sudden halt. James peered out the window to see troops get into position around the chapel.  
'Not taking any chances.' James muttered to himself.

'This is where you come in James. Your fighting art works best in close quarters.  
My men are there to ensure Valentine does not escape.'  
Parasoul said to James.

James sighed and put a clenched fist in his left hand.  
'No way around it I guess.'

'James don't do this.' Filia said to him as she grabbed his arm.

'Filia don't worry. You're going in the back door with me. We'll try to catch Valentine in a pincer move.' Parasoul explained.

James opened the jeep door and was about to step out.  
He turned his head to look at Filia one last time and uttered 'Good luck.'

He dashed towards the large wooden door that housed his fate.  
The jeep went speeding off around the back. Slowly James grabbed the handle and with a loud creak entered the darkness on the other side.

This chapter has ended. I'm going to end the story soon.  
But don't worry. I'm going to make a lemon collab after this for James and Filia. But will Samson be the middle man? Next chapter coming soon.


	12. Owari: The first one

James heard the large door slam shut behind him. The faint sound of rain slamming on the curch windows was heard by him. He took a deep breath and walked slowly.  
The chi vison he had on did not see Valentine or Umbrella. It could have been bogus information.  
Candles lit the dark church faintly. The air was musky and somewhat dank.  
James took a deep breath and walked foreward slowly. He listened slowly for anything. But the only sound was rain on the windows.  
From what he knew about Valentine she seemed like the sort who would gut you in a blink of an eye.

Just then he heard a voice in the rafters.  
'Hey above you.'

He looked up to see a familar person.  
'You're that cat girl. Ms Fortune right?'

She nodded and lept down without a sound.  
'Meowth that's right boy. I'm here for something.'

'What's that?' James asked.

'Valentine and the skull heart.' The thief said with folded arms.  
Just then they fell off her body and onto the floor.  
The blind teen saw this with his chi and his mouth went agape.

'Oops. Sorry that happens from time to time.' she explained.

'Wait you said the skull heart is here. Where is it?' James said.

Ms Fortune pointed down to the floor and said 'Right below the chapel. Don't bother digging it bent my claws.'

Just then they both sensed danger. They both lept to different walls of the curch as a knife went past them.  
'Well look what the cat dragged in.' a voice in the dark muttered.

'Come on out so we can layth the smackdown on you!' Ms Fortune yelled out.

A woman emerged from the darkness at the front. She was wearing a nurse outfit. She smelt of blood.  
James noted that her chi was white. 'She must have her own plan with the skull heart.' James tought to himself.

'You'll make nice test subjects.' Valentine muttered as she got out a hacksaw and got into her stance.

'Watch out kid. She's not sweet in the least.' The cat girl said to the blind teen.

James knew there was no point in holding back. He took a deep breath and flowed chi around his fists.  
started things off by taking her head and throwing it at Valentine. Her head tried to bite Valentine however she just lept over it saying 'Like that's going to work.'

James took the chance to go on the attack. He lept high into the air by jumping off one of the benches.  
He went for a right kick aimed at Valentine's head. She blocked it in mid-air and chucked James to the other side of the room.  
The blind teen did a ukemi and went back on the attack. The nurse lept back only to be hit from behind by Ms Fortune.  
'I'll take a stab at it!' she cried as she did a number of downward slashes before ending with a upward slash with her tail turned blade.

Valentine fell to the floor but vanished. A doctor's bag was in her place as she appeared not too far from it.  
Just then she ducked to avoid a gunshot from behind her. 'Filia! Parasoul!' James yelled.

'That's enough!' Filia yelled as she pointed a finger at the evil nurse.

'Give it up Valentine! Where's my Sister!' Parasoul yelled out with her gun aimed at Valentine's head.

Valentine put her hands on her hips and said 'Let's just say...She's relaxing shall we?'

James could sense the anger in Parasoul. He intervined with 'Parasoul please calm down. She wants to get in your head.'

Ms Fortune put her head back on her body and said 'Put your hands in the air...Then wave em like you just don't care.'

James shot a look that said 'Is now the best time?'

Nadia lifted her arms up as if to apologise.  
Valentine folded her arms and muttered 'This could be a problem. Better get back up.'

With that she chucked a smoke bomb that was in a syrnge.  
James could see where she went due to his chi vison. She lept high into the rafters and went into a door.  
'She went up there!' James yelled as he pointed at the rafters.

Just then James felt something around his mouth. Knockout spray.  
It was just enough to make him fall down. But before Valentine was able to kill him, Parasoul fired her luger again to make Valentine step back.

Filia and Samson rushed to help James to his feet as Nadia Fortune ran on all fours. 'Purrserker...Purrage!' she yelled as she did her cat scratch fever. Valentine blocked most of them. However the cat girl delayed her last hit and struck the nurse with a crumple state.

Parasoul took the chance to leap in with her own move. 'Egrets assemble!' the woman yelled as many troops poured out from everywhere.  
They assisted Parasoul in shooting the nusre with bullet after bullet. They pulled back to reload thier guns.

James got back up to his feet and muttered 'Something's not right.'

This was proven when he pushed out of the way and rolled to the side.  
A large and slimy arm was on Valentine's left.

'Foolish mortals! You dare battle the might of the gods!' she cried out.  
'That's not the real Valentine.' James yelled.  
The fake Valentine turned into a nun and then a horrible 'something.'

'Repent! For your end is nigh!' it yelled out.  
'Watch out! I can feel it's power!' Samson yelled to Filia.  
The four of them got into thier stances. This would be the first of thier tasks for tonight.


	13. Owari: the second

The blob like thing turned into a version of Parasoul and aimed her luger at James.  
He dived behind a bench to block the shot. It zipped past him and he lifted the bench and chucked it at Double.  
Double was shaken by this as it was still in Parasoul form. Filia dashed foreward with her sonic the hedgehog like move. Double shocked everyone by turning into James. With a sadistic grin the double James nailed Filia hard in the lower chest. She went flying into a nearby wall.  
The real James could only stare in shock and horror. His blind eyes narrowed and his teeth were barred. Forgetting everything else, he sprinted to Double and lept into the air.

The blind teen wrapped his chi around his fist until it turned blue. With a large battle cry he drilled it into Double's eye.  
It turned back into Valentine and lept back, chucking scapels as she went. James put his arms in front to take most of the hits.  
'Shit!' James yelled out as he fell to one knee.

Ms Fortune took her turn. She yanked her head off and rolled it near Double. She ran on all fours as Parasoul set up naplam shots to set up her attack. James foucsed his chi and fired the scapels out of his skin. Double lept back and turned into Filia. She used her hair to create a barrier to stop James's attack. Filia got back up and nailed her from behind with her ringlet spike.  
This opened up Double to punishment with Ms Fortune's head biting Double. James dashed up and nailed her hard with his Dragon's advance.  
Double was forced to go near a window and Parasoul yelled 'Fire number 13!' as the napalm shots ignite.

A sniper bullet burst through the window. It zipped through Double and made her crumble. 'Did we beat it?' Filia asked in a somewhat scared voice.

It rose back up as if the attacks had no effect. 'You got to be joking. I would not get up from that!' James said with an agape mouth.

Ms Fortune's head was recalled and she looked at James. 'Yeah right, I bet ladies wait in line to run thier hands on your chest.'

James said 'Miss this is not the time or the place.'

'You got that right.' Samson said.

Double's near blood curdling cry echoed in the whole room. Ms Fortune pointed to a door near them.  
'Get in that door. Your Princess is not in another castle.'

She shoved Filia and Parasoul behind the door and as James went to it he said 'Quick! Before that thing attacks!'

Ms Fortune smiled and said 'I'm staying. When you meet Valentine give a beating for me.'

She slammed the door shut and James was left to look at it.

The cat girl rotated her head 180 degrees and said 'Okay you thing. Get ready to be my yarn ball neow!'

With that Ms Fortune engaged in a battle with Double. James ran to catch up with Filia and Parasoul in the dark hallway.  
He muttered under his breath 'Godspeed Ms Fortune.'

After reaching the end of the hall they came across a set of stairs. James went first as each of thier footprints echoed as they went down. The blind teen could not see anything on his chi sight nor on his ears. But instead the smell of blood reached his nose.  
'Smells like Valentine's at work.' Parasoul muttered in fear for her Sister.

They came to a lab door. James could feel the hair on his skin stand on end as went for the handle. He opened the door briefly before Parasoul kicked it down for him. 'Valentine! We know your here! Come out and I'll make it quick!' she yelled.

A scapel flew across the room at the three people. Parasoul blocked it with her luger and fired at the spot where it was chucked.  
She hit nothing. Instead time went slow for James as he felt something above him. He looked up to see Valentine. She dived down at him like an angel...of death.  
His blind eyes went wide. Parasoul turned around to fire at the nurse. James regained his composeure as he rolled to the side.  
Valentine blocked the shot with a hacksaw and landed in the middle of James, Filia and Parasoul.

'Well now...Time to operate.' she muttered.

'Valentine! Where is my Sister!' Parasoul yelled.

'Okay bitch time for payback!' Samson said as Filia entered her stance.

'This is for Ms Fortune!' James said as he ripped his white shirt off.

To be continued... 


	14. Owari: the 3rd

Valentine stood in the center of them. Her eye gazed at James and muttered 'I could study the eyes.'

She then tilted her head to Filia and thought 'That parasite would be worthwhile.'

She turned to face Parasoul and said 'Your time on the earth is over. Don't worry you won't go alone.'

The nurse dashed towards the egrets leader with intent to kill.  
James took the chance to attack from behind. However as he chaught up Valentine vanished into thin air, he almost hit Parasoul. Samson had yelled 'Hairball!' and James turned around.

Filia and Samson were doing battle with Valentine. James saw that Valentine was getting what looked like a bag ready to attack her with. The blind teen yelled 'Hey nurse heal this!' as he ran towards her.

Valentine heard this and lept into the air. Samson and Filia were moving towards James with great speed.  
'Hit us kid!' Samson yelled.

James knew what Samson was planning. He nailed the pair with his fist to send them high into Valentine.  
'Direct hit!' Fillia yelled as Valentine was knocked out of the air and onto the floor.

Valentine rolled back and got back on the attack. Filia lept back as James rushed in with his Dragon's advance.  
She blocked with ease. 'Crap!' James yelled as Valentine grabbed his leg and flung him to a near wall.  
As James tried to get up Filia covered him by using ringlet spike. Valentine was forced to block as Parasoul set up her naplam toss.  
The blind teen rose back up was close enough to Valentine for a grab. He stuck his right leg out and hooked Valentine's left leg from behind.  
Valentine was forced to go on one knee, James followed up with a left handed palm to Valentine's forehead.  
The nurse flew back as Parasoul ignited the naplam tears around Valentine. James rolled back to avoid being chaught in the blast.

As Valentine got back up Filia dashed towards her again. But Valentine posed as she was struck.  
'Don't make me laugh.' she muttered as Filia was frozen in place as Valentine made a Rx symbol appear over Filia.

The blind eyes of James had widened. Before Parasoul could do a thing James rushed towards Valentine with his Dragon's bite.  
'I won't let you hurt her!' James yelled as the chi infused into his fists. The blind teen nailed the nurse hard on the forehead.  
Filia recovered and followed up with Gregor Samson. Blood was pouring out a few wounds that Valentine had, but she made no emotion.

Valentine did a quick ukemi and shook her head. 'Really Parasoul? Having to get help from two kids? she muttered.

'I agreed for this!' James yelled.

Filia nodded and Samson said 'You made it personal.'

Parasoul chose to say nothing. She then opened krieg and began spinning it. 'Get down!' she yelled.

James crouched down and Filia was covered by Samson. Most of the room was covered in oil.  
'What are you up to?' James asked.

'No time to talk follow me!' Parasoul yelled as she made a mad dash to the door. (not the one they came in)  
Valentine began to run after them. James and Filia dived into the next room as Parasoul entered after them.  
'Burn here! Then in hell you bitch!' Parasoul yelled as she fired her luger at the oil covered floor.

The flames burned on the other side of the door. Parasoul did not look at the door as the flames raged.  
James could note there was no sounds of Valentine screaming. 'Parasoul what the hell?' he asked.

Parasoul moved ahead without saying a word. 'You're better than that .' Filia said with a shocked face along with Samson muttering in agreement.

'It's complicated. We had a history. Many good people died becasue of her.' Parasoul said in quiet rage.

'Even so how many of those people would have wanted that to happen to her?' Filia asked while she fiddeled with her skirt. Parasoul said nothing as they walked to the next room.

The room they were in consisted of stone floors with a large rock chest. Behind that was a large iron gate with pitch blackness behind it. To the left of the chest was a door with 'Exit' on it.  
'This place reeks of spooky.' James said.

However as soon as he said that the ground rumbled. 'An earthquake?' Parasoul said.

The top of the rock chest slid open to reveal a knocked out Umbrella. Parasoul picked her Sister up and hugged her.  
If James and Filia could see her face there would be tears on it. Filia's face looked down on to the ground.  
The blind teen was about to put a hand to reassure her when she lifted it back up. 'You okay Filia?'

The girl with no memory said nothing. She instantly ran towards the iron gate as the earthquake continued.  
'Filia! Wait!' James yelled out.

Parasoul turned to James and said 'We've got to get the hell out of here!'

James shook his head. He walked towards the open iron gate. Parasoul sighed and said 'Go after her...I'll have my troops evacuate the city...Just be okay for her sake.'  
With that the egrets leader left with her saved Sister. James dashed into the darkness. Intent on saving Filia. No matter what.


	15. Owari: The 4th

James dashed ever onward. The endless darkness all around him. He could not see a thing, even with his chi sight.  
The only sounds were that of his heartbeat and the stepping of his shoes. What had gotten into Filia?  
Did Samson have something to do with that? 'Well I hope Parasoul got out at least.' James muttered.

Parasoul kicked the hidden door down to the main chapel. With her Sister still in her arms.  
She looked around the room, many broken benches and glass were everywhere. The egrets leader looked at the center of it all, Ms Fortune was sleeping soundly. 'Get up! We need to leave!' Parasoul yelled out.

The cat turned over and muttered to herself. Parasoul sighed and said 'I got some fish!'

Ms Fortune got up and ran out saying 'That's good to hear.'

The egret leader sighed and said 'I don't know why I'm not cuffing her.'

As soon as Parasoul rushed out she was greeted by an egret troop 'Princess! The ground is shaking! What's the call?'

Parasoul checked to see that Umbrella was asleep. She then said 'Get everyone out of the city! We gotta evac now!'

'But Ma'am what about those two kids?'

Parasoul moved on ahead saying 'They'll be okay.' but in her mind she said 'I hope so.'

James could sense a greenish light ahead. His chi sight noticed Filia was there.  
But her chi was full red. As James entered the room he could feel an even bigger energy in the center.  
'The skull heart.' James muttered.

Filia did not turn around to notice James. 'Filia c'mon we need to leave!' the blind teen yelled as he went to grab her arm.

Just then James was forced to leap back as Samson struck at him. 'Filia ain't here right now. Leave a message after your scream.'

James gazed in shock at this. 'Is that you Samson?'

'Damm right it is. My plan was going along great. This girl did everything I said. Then you showed up with your 'Goody two shoes.' nature.  
She even said she did'nt want to go after the skull heart anymore. So now I'm taking it into my own hands!'

The blind teen could not say anything at this. He must have meant a lot to her if she did that. Samson's arms lifted Filia off the floor.  
Her face showed no emotion as she looked at James. 'Filia it's me! Listen to me please!'

'She can't hear or see you kid! That's a good thing for both of you! She won't hear you scream in pain!' Samson yelled as he covered Filia's face with his own.

Samson shot a spiked ball out of him and rapidly moved towards James. The blind teen quickly lept into the air to perform a dive kick.  
The hair man was forced to block it as James advanced into close up combat. James was reluctant to hit Filia's body, even if she could not feel it.  
For a lack of ideas James just went for a karate chop in the center of Samson's head. He reeled back and James's followed up with his Dragon's bite.  
He relented on his last hit as it would nail Filia's mid section. Samson got back on tha attack and grabbed the head of the blind teen. He then slammed it down hard into the floor. James was stunned by this and Samson followed up with a throw to the wall.

James got back up slowly. He was bleeding a little from his right cheek. 'You chipped my tooth!'

'Well your bleeding too.'

James cracked his kunckles and said 'That's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you. I'll never forgive you. For using Filia in such a way!'

Samson dashed towards James with intent to murder. Samson grabbed the left arm of James and prepared to toss him high into the air.  
However James refused to move. His chi power flowed into his arms. With a heavy yank he began pulling Samson right off of Filia. 'Oh no!' Samson yelled as he was seperated from his host.

He was forced to stand up to the hieght of James. 'I won't die yet! I'm too close to the skull heart!'

'Who said I would kill you?' James asked.

'What you mean you ain't gonna?'

'No it goes against my Sensei's teachings. But I'm still gonna beat the crap outta you!'

With that James went back on the offense. Samson turned his right arm into a blade and began to attack the blind teen.  
James lept back but got a small slash below his navel. A small amount of blood began pouring out from the wound and James attacked with chi travel. Samson went for another slash but missed as James did the gut punch. Samson felt it and staggered to one knee. The follow up was the pure kung fu combo. A loud crack noise was heard as the last hit connected. 'Damm it watch the head you little brat!' Samson yelled out.

There was a large distance between the two. But before James could do a thing a green laser went right into Samson.  
'WHAT! NOOOO I WAS SO CLOSE!' Samson yelled as he brust into flames and soon nothing was left of the parasite.

James turned to the skull heart it was burning with a passion. James could feel the heat from where he was standing, the evil chi of it occupied his chi sight. James turned to check if Filia was okay. She was still breathing and she still had hair, which James inwardly thanked Samson for leaveing.  
A loud bestial roar emereged from the skull heart as it changed shape to that of a girl. She floated above the ground and said 'Only a Woman may have her wish granted.'

James took a deep breath and said 'Sorry but I'm not here for a wish. I'm just here to save my Girl.'

Bloody marie shook her head 'I cannont let you leave. Prepare to leave your mortal body child!'

With that the girl landed on the floor and James entered his stance.

This was going to be worth remembering.


	16. Owari: The last one

Marie had placed a number of floating skulls around her. James took a deep breath and said 'I've never fought something like this before. This one is for Filia and Parasoul's Mother!'

Marie sent a large skull after the teen. James sidestepped it with his chi travel and began his offense.  
Punch after punch, kick after kick but James was not able to contact Marie. But still James could still feel that Marie was being hurt. 'Rise from above!' Marie yelled as two skeletons came from below and grabbed the legs of James.  
James lept forward into the air to escape but not before he got a nasty slash on his right leg, it made a tear in the jeans of the blind teen. James grunted in pain as he did a dive kick with his left leg with a gut punch follow up. However it did not cause the crumble effect that James thought it would. Not slowing down he went into his pure kung fu combo.

The skulls had broken but Marie herself was unharmed. She moved back and muttered for a skull to appear. James sensed a giant one above him. He lept backwards to avoid being crushed but some bone shards entered his gut. He yelled in pain as the wounds began to bleed.  
The injuries that he had over the course of this night were taking thier toll. With a burst of his chi he fired the bone shards out of him and towards Marie. The shards stopped in mid air and then fell to the floor. 'Why do you resist? You will lose so why attempt to battle?' she said.

'Why? I can smell the evil from you! I can't let you wreak havoc on the world!' James yelled as he enhanced his fists with his chi energy.  
Marie changed her form. She floated just above the floor but now a large shadow was behind her.

'Show me your will then! The will of mankind!' she yelled as she changed where they were. The whole place was altered. The path that James and Marie were on was blue and many objects around them floated around.  
James noticed that Filia was on a rock far away from them. He quickly turned back to continue his battle and not a moment too soon.  
His chi vision saw that Marie was now holding a sort of vaccum cleaner in her hand.

'She planning to hoover up my remains?' James thought to himself.

'Serve your master!' Marie yelled as a skeleton in a suit shot a tommy gun at James.  
He used his chi infused hands to act as a sort of barrier. The gunshots were bounced off as James used his chi travel to advance to Marie. At just the right distance he used his Dragon's advance to attack. Marie briefly winced before some skeletons grabbed James from below. With a swipe of her hand she sent James flying across the room. He fell with a heavy thud but slowly got back up. His body was covered in cuts and nicks. But the blind teen refused to quit here, not when Filia was in danger. He entered his chi travel and did a slide kick to enter fist range. The blind teen followed up with his Dragon's flight.  
His hands cut the air itself as Marie was injured by this move.

Marie cried in pain as her form changed again. Her body was now bones and the skull heart was in the middle of it.  
'Damm...Can't hold on for much longer.' James muttered as the wounds were catching up to him. Every inch of his body was in agony. His eyelids were getting heavy. James felt blood pouring out of the right side of his chest. 'Just like before...Sensei.'

James thought about just giving up and falling to the ground. His vison turned to Filia and then to Marie. He clenched his fists and felt his chi flow around him. 'How can you not be broken?' Marie spat out.

'Because I've got someone to protect! And I won't let you hurt her!' James yelled as a bright light englufed both Marie and James.

Parasoul and her egrets were moving people out of the city as the earthquakes continued. The bright light shot out of the chruch.  
The egret leader turned to see it. Once the light faded there stood James and Marie. Both of them floating in mid air, standing on air like it was solid ground. 'My God...The skull heart...He can do this!'

Both James and Marie glared at each other. Just then the blind teen dashed forward with a barrage of fists and kicks. Marie was unfazed by this as she summoned her large shadow to attack James from behind. James felt a large fist whack the back of his chest hard. With a large grunt of pain he flew over Marie.  
He did a ukemi in the air and landed on the thin air like before. James then closed his blind eyes and began chanting in mandarin.  
The blind teen activated his Dragon's might. His chi turned sliver as his pupils lit up with power. Marie charged up the skull heart at her center.  
James could sense she was going for one last attack. James dashed towards Marie intent on ending the fight once and for all.

Marie shot out a large red beam. James could sense the killing intent with her attack. With his chi and power at the max he blasted his right hand forward like a bullet.  
Both attack refused to bugde, until James fist began to move backwards. 'Is this it?' he muttered.

James could see it in slow motion. His power and hope wavered. He was about to close his eyes to accept his fate when he heard a voice 'James...Please win...Win and come back to me..'

'Filia?...I will don't worry...Just keep your eyes closed for now...I'll be back soon.'

James reopened his eyes and thrusted his fist forward. He advanced closer and closer. With one final punch he broke right through Marie with a battle cry. 'Impossible! You are but a child of man! How can this be?!'

'...There was a reason why you lost...You were evil and I was good! Justice wins again!'

With that the skull heart burst into shards. It's cry echoed throughout the city. James slowly fell to the ground where the skull heart appeared.  
He landed right next to Filia. But as soon as he did he sensed the chi of someone he knew.  
'What do you want Valentine?'

'It's finally over then. The skull heart is no more. I guess we can relax now.'

'Did you come here to talk or do something else?'

Valentine walked up to James to show she did not mean any harm. 'If you want...as a reward...I could do something about those eyes of yours.'

The mouth of James opened wide. 'Really? I'd be able to see like you or Filia would?'

Valentine nodded 'I can do it right now if you would like.'

James thought about this. What did he have to lose?  
He nodded and Valentine placed her hands over his eyes.  
'Now hold still..You may feel some pain.'

James let out a loud grunt to show his pain. Valentine was done in a few seconds.  
'Was it that quick?' James asked.

Valentine nodded and said 'I'm one of the best you know.'

James slowly opened his new eye sight. There was a flash of bright light as his vison adjusted.  
He could see everything, from Valentine's blue hair and nurse outfit to the rocks under him.

'Your pupils are blue just to let you know.'

James and Valentine noticed that Filia was getting back up. The nusre was about to leave when James said 'Is this the last that I'll see or hear of you?'

Valentine stood there and said 'Maybe...Maybe.' with that she left James alone as the sun rose.

James walked slowly up to Filia. Her hair was long and black. But now it was her own. 'Samson...is he?'

The now not blind teen nodded. Filia sighed and said 'I trusted him...But he always had a sort of evil aura about him. Like he had a plan of his own.'

Before James could do anything Filia wrapped her arms around him. 'Thank you James...For helping me when I needed it.'  
She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek just like she had done before. Holding hands they walked out of the crater.  
They faced the sun as it rose over the start of the new day. James turned to Filia with a smile and muttered how much he loved her.

Parasoul clapped along with her egrets. walked off quietly wondering what she would do now. Together James and Filia were ready to face the future.

A couple of weeks went by after that. Filia sat in her class with her friend Carol. After the skull heart was defeated she had made a great recovery.  
'Have you seen James around yet?' Filia asked her.

Carol put her violin case down and said 'Nope no hide or hair. He said he'd be back for you.'

Filia sighed and looked out the window. Before long the class had begun.  
'Okay people we have a new student here today.' she then put her head in the hallway and told the new student to come in.

Filia was not paying too much attention right now as her thoughts were of James. That is until she heard a familar voice say 'Hi my name is James. Me and my Sensei are opening up a dojo soon. New students are welcome there.'

The girl looked at the front of the class. There was James, standing with a happy grin on his face.  
'Okay James take the seat next to Filia and Carol then.'

'Gladly.' James sat behind Filia and muttered 'Meet you and Carol after school. See the new dojo.'

Filia nodded and muttered 'I love you.'

AND! CUT! That's that story over with. Soon I'll get to work on an another tale for James and Filia. It will be M for a reason boys and girls.  
See you then!


End file.
